<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant To Be by siyooratrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703574">Meant To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash'>siyooratrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Stubbornness, fwb jiyoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got your answer.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meant To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned by Anonymous! </p><p>Hope y'all enjoy it, suyoo is always good to read &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knot in Bora’s stomach becomes so painful she has to sit down. When did she get to this point? She didn’t care. She <em> shouldn’t </em> care. She promised to herself not to care. And yet, she does. Just when it’s too late.</p><p>The worst part? She came back. She got out of a bus about to depart and came back for her. She made the hardest decision, and yet she chickened out at the last minute. How can she be such a coward? Maybe she made the right decision, maybe she was about to make a big mistake.</p><p> </p><p>She gets up again and walks to the station, wishing she took that first bus, feeling like a mess. The bars on the street are tempting, but the simple thought of expending money, takes away any idea of getting drunk.</p><p> </p><p>It’s an unusual cold day for spring, she regrets not getting an extra jacket out of her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>“One ticket for the next bus, please.” She asks the ticket seller, focusing on not to tremble too much.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the last one, don’t miss it.” The man says, in a monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Bora sighs in relief. If she had to wait another day to leave she would probably lose her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at the panel, finding out she has twenty minutes until the bus departs.</p><p>Each of them feels like a whole century. She wants to cry, but the shame of being caught makes it easier to hide her distress.</p><p> </p><p>The image of her two friends kissing repeats on her head over and over. She doesn’t even have the right to feel betrayed. Not anymore. It’s been months. She’s over it. Plus, she already knew. Yoohyeon was very clear about it. She didn’t want her as something more than a friend and she has to live with it.</p><p>But at that last moment, when she was on her seat and she heard the engine running, a wave of panic took over her body. Thinking that maybe, if she tried again, it could be different. </p><p> </p><p>If she had taken that bus she would have forgotten about it. She would have her mind busy with the moving and her new job. And maybe, someday, she would be able to see Yoohyeon as just the friend she’s always been.</p><p> </p><p>When the time comes, she gets on the bus fearing to burst into tears at any moment. Luckily for her, there’s a free sit on the last row. Now, if she feels the need to go after Yoohyeon one more time, she won’t even have time to leave the bus before it departs.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes get wet as soon as the vehicle moves, dropping the first tear when they go past the mall.</p><p> </p><p>So many memories. Everything she sees reminds her of her. The stores, the dogs, the trees… It couldn’t be otherwise. After all, they grew up together in that small town.</p><p>Yoohyeon was the little neighbor across the street. A little neighbor that soon became taller than her.</p><p>The funniest days were the ones when Bora started highschool and walked Yoohyeon home. By that time, both of Yoohyeon’s parents worked until late, so they asked the young Bora a favor.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go to the mall? There’s a new game at the arcade.” Yoohyeon said, like every Friday.</p><p> </p><p>Bora scratched her chin. “Don’t you have a computer at home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” Yoohyeon pouted. “But it’s Friday!” She gave a couple of jumps, almost throwing Bora to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>There was a reason why Fridays were Yoohyeon’s favorite day of the week. Bora used to go out on the weekends with her parents, which meant she couldn’t see her until the next school day, and during the week the older girl always had a huge amount of homework.</p><p>Yoohyeon feared the day she would finally have to go to highschool, she enjoyed her free time too much.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl yawned, pretending to be tired. She was actually dying to go, she always had fun with Yoohyeon, and she would seize every possible minute next to her. “Fiiiiine, we’ll go. Stop with the puppy face!” </p><p> </p><p>They played for hours, challenging each other to beat the other’s record. The money wasn’t a problem, since the owner of the place was an old friend from Yoohyeon’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Bora!” Someone said behind them. “Hey! Bora!” She insisted. The two friends were too focused on the game. “Bora!” She decided to go one step closer and pinch her sides. She laughed when she saw the other girl’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Minji!! You scared me!” Bora complained.</p><p> </p><p>Minji. Yoohyeon heard Bora talking about her from time to time. She was her classmate, the one who moved to town that same year. Bora became her first friend there.</p><p>The younger girl felt a strange pinch in her stomach when she saw how pretty she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Minji replied, laughing. Then, she noticed the other girl’s presence. “Oh, hey! I’m Minji!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s Yoohyeon, my neighbor.” Bora answers for her, trying to wink at the younger girl, who’s clearly petrified in shyness. “<em> Aaaaand </em> best friend.” She pinches her cheek like a grandma, getting an annoyed groan in return.</p><p> </p><p>Minji chuckled. “I came with my parents to dinner and saw you, wanna stay? They won’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora checked. Indeed, they were waving at them outside the arcade, making gestures for them to join them. Minji took Bora’s hand and dragged her, running to them. Yoohyeon followed them, too shy to say hi.</p><p>The youngest girl looked at Bora, worried. They were already late, and she didn’t want to be scolded by her parents. But, as if they read her mind, Minji’s parents reassured her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll call your family, don’t worry.” Her mom said with a kind smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>And, since that day, Minji became part of the team. Something Yoohyeon didn’t welcome quite well.</p><p>She liked Minji. A lot. But what she had with Bora was <em> special </em> . Fridays were <em> their </em> special day. And that ended with Minji.</p><p>They were the same age, they went to the same class. It was a matter of time Yoohyeon felt left out.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been weird, right?” Bora asked in a low voice, lying on Minji’s bed in one of their sleepover nights. Yoohyeon was in the bathroom, so she had to be careful not to be heard. </p><p> </p><p>Minji sighed. Of course, she noticed Yoohyeon’s behavior, but she didn’t want to worry her friend. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she’s dating someone?” Bora turned to her, excited for her conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl choked on her popcorn. “What? Yoohyeon? No way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I don’t know what it is.” Bora pouted, crossing her arms in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“She's thirteen. You know how they are.” Minji shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay grandma.” Bora laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet she’s fine, don’t worry.” Minji reassured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek right when Yoohyeon was coming out of the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>During the following weeks, Bora tried to approach the younger girl to ask her about her distant attitude. Eventually, the conversation came up during one of their walks back home, on a day when Minji was sick.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and Minji…? You know?” Yoohyeon asked, shyly. “Dating?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! We’re just friends. Like us.” Bora gave her a nervous smile on an attempt to reassure her. And somehow, it sounded so fake she had to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon felt a knot in her stomach. <em> Like us. </em> Bora’s words echoed inside her mind. There was something about finding herself at the same level as Minji she didn’t like. It was an unpleasant sensation. A bitter feeling. Something new, she had never felt before. “So, I’m not a bother?” She wanted to make sure Bora wasn’t lying to please her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!” Bora exclaimed, offended. “That’s why you’ve been so distant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess so…” Yoohyeon shrugged, pouting while looking to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the older girl jumped onto her, giving her a surprise hug that Yoohyeon gratefully welcomed.</p><p>There was something about Bora that made her feel safe. Maybe it was her smell, maybe the tightness of her hugs, she wasn’t sure about that. She was the only person that could make her feel loved, no matter what. The only person to whom she trusted her all of her secrets.</p><p>Bora was more than her best friend. She was home. </p><p> </p><p>Lost in her own world, Yoohyeon was caught off guard when Bora pulled away from the hug to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best, just so you know.” The smaller girl said.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon shrugged with a little smirk on her face, trying to hide the blush on her face. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora chuckled as she bumped her shoulder. “Okay, queen of modesty!”</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl bowed exaggeratedly. “Please, I learned from the best.”</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed all the way back home.</p><p> </p><p>Since that day, Yoohyeon made an effort to become closer to Minji. And it worked. They spent more and more time together, realizing how good she also was as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>As the years went on, the tension between them never stopped growing. And age, like experience, only made Bora wiser.</p><p>Yoohyeon got prettier every day. Bora became aware of how she glanced at her when she wasn’t looking. She became aware of the strange feeling in her stomach everytime she was next to her. Aware of how good every hug felt, every stolen kiss on the cheek, every touch.</p><p>Part of her knew Yoohyeon felt the same way. It had to be like that, right? They had been together since <em> forever </em>, they knew each other better than any other.</p><p>Their usual fake fights turned into shameless flirting. Subtle to their eyes, too visible to everyone who knew them. And that included Gahyeon, her coworker.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to tell her?” Gahyeon asked while cutting the lemon for the cocktails.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon had just left from a brief visit at the bar. She was already late to her movie night with Minji, to which Bora would join later. It was Yoohyeon’s 23th birthday, she wouldn’t miss it. No matter how tired she would be after work, or how late it would be.</p><p>Movie nights used to be their thing. When they grew, Friday’s at the mall became boring -or maybe they did-. They would rather spend time together watching a bad movie under a blanket than to play silly old games in broken machines. Plus, videogames were never Minji’s passion.</p><p> </p><p>Bora bit her lip, unable to stop thinking of the idea of Yoohyeon’s lips on her while cuddling on the couch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She raised her eyebrow in a not convincing at all attempt to wrap things up.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! This is killing you inside, it shows!” Gahyeon continued, waving to a client who just entered. </p><p> </p><p>The older woman shrugged. “Minji and her have been close lately, you know?” She said, discouraged.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they always were.” Gahyeon said, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes. But… I don’t know, since I started working here everything’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what <em> you </em> think.” Gahyeon pointed at Bora’s head. “I mean, it’s obvious they spend more time alone, but that doesn’t mean they’re gonna fall in love all of the sudden.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What.” Gahyeon said, aware of the older woman hiding something from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon crossed her arms. “Bora…” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know we actually kissed once?”</p><p> </p><p>“What??” Gahyeon opened her mouth in surprise. “Yoohyeon and you??”</p><p> </p><p>Bora nodded with a sad smile on her face. “A couple of years ago. It was a game, you know? Nothing serious. Or it wasn’t <em> supposed </em> to be.” Gahyeon listened attentively, quickly preparing a coffee for the waitress. “Things got weird between us. I thought it was because we both were busy with work and stuff, but then I realized it <em> was </em> serious. And… I don’t know. It was obvious, you know? We liked each other, so I told her. I really wanted to give it a try.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Gahyeon stopped everything she was doing, focusing all her attention on the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>Bora let out a bitter laugh. “She’s a stubborn ass. She said it was just a stupid kiss and that ruin our friendship for it wasn’t worth it. Things got weird for a while, then we went back to normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen the way she looks at you.” Gahyeon said, touching Bora’s arm to comfort her. “You’re meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna kiss her again, Gahyeon.” The older woman said in a tired voice. “I think about her as soon as I wake up. I go to bed, and she’s the last person I think of. And you know the worst??” Gahyeon shook her head. “I think we could’ve worked it out. But now… I don’t know, I think it’s too late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo! Don’t say that! Why don’t you try again? You said that was two years ago.” Gahyeon’s voice was reassuring, but it only made Bora sadder. “Maybe she’s changed her mind, maybe she just needs a little push.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman shook her head one more time. “I’m starting to think she was right.” She shrugged. “When I see her with Minji… They just fit. They’re <em> that </em> couple. And I have the feeling I’m just getting in the middle. Shit, Gahyeon, I don’t even know if I should go to Minji’s tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon put her arms on her hips. “They invited you, didn’t they?” </p><p> </p><p>“What if it was out of courtesy??”</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon let out a loud sigh. “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I deserve.” Bora joked just to erase her smile a second later. “It’s always been her, Gahyeon. Since we were kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“That girl I dated, Siyeon.” Bora waited for Gahyeon to nod. “She was nice, we had fun. But kissing her didn’t feel as right as when I kissed Yoohyeon.” <em> And it was a game! A stupid game! How would it be if we properly kissed? </em> She kept part of her thoughts to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why you broke up with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Bora nodded in silence. “It wasn’t fair to her. So I told her, right as I felt it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman shrugged, laughing bitterly. “Painful. Must be hard knowing your girlfriend is in love with her best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon pouted, hugging Bora right after. “I’m proud of you, you did well.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman hugged her back tightly. “I know, she deserved better.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tonight.” Gahyeon pinched her shoulder. “Tell her.” </p><p> </p><p>For once, Bora decided to listen to her friend. She left the bar early, willing to give them a surprise (Gahyeon’s idea). It took them a few rings to open the door. Bora was starting to worry when she saw Yoohyeon behind the door, breathless.</p><p> </p><p>She hugged her and Bora wished her a happy birthday.</p><p> </p><p>“You sound tired.” Yoohyeon observed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I didn’t want to miss your annual lame birthday party.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon laughed, gently pushing her. “Asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, you love it.” Bora replied, cocky.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence until Minji appeared, smiling brightly, with a bowl full of popcorn. She kissed her cheek and Bora took a bunch with her fist. They were cold. Too cold.</p><p> </p><p>They sat on the couch and Yoohyeon pressed the play button. The movie had just begun.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the movies for today?” Bora asked, making herself comfortable in the middle seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Mamma Mia, Jennifer’s Body and Charlie’s Angels.” Yoohyeon said, satisfied with the film choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting…” Bora laughed, looking at the tv. “But... you haven’t seen the first one yet?” She said, enjoying Meryl Streep’s performance of the main song.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we were… uh… waiting for you.” Yoohyeon said with hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Waiting? You’ve been here for three hours. I thought I wouldn’t even make it to the third movie. Gahyeon is covering me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we went out to find popcorn.” Minji tried to explain.</p><p> </p><p>Something was off. Bora didn’t like the strange tension between them.</p><p>She looked at the older woman, her hair looked as if she had quickly fixed it with her fingers. Then, she noticed a quick glance Yoohyeon gave her. She was trying to tell her something.</p><p>Eyes became less and less discreet, as they went down on Minji’s accidentally unbuttoned shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Bora smiled, unfomcortable. She was right. She had been right the whole time. “Am I interrupting something?” She said, unable to hide the humiliating heartbreak in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“We were going to tell you.” Minji quickly replied, leaving the bowl on the table to take her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, were you?” She smiled ironically.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t want you to find out like this.” Minji held her hands tight, but Bora managed to get rid of them with a sudden move.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought you would come later.” Yoohyeon said, trying to help her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Bora crossed her arms, offended. “You’re <em> so </em> considered… You were going to let me watch the whole movie while you two held hands behind me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bora, listen.” Minji tried to speak, but she was soon cut off.</p><p> </p><p>The small woman got up, adopting a defensive position right in front of them. “How long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bora, please.” Minji insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“How long??”</p><p> </p><p>“Like… three months.” Yoohyeon said, full of shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Three months.” Bora repeated, trying to assimilate.</p><p> </p><p>“We fucked up, I’m sorry.” The youngest apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you did… In every way apparently.” She pointed up with her head, where the bedroom was. The small woman was on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon and her exchanged looks. The tall one begging for her to forgive her, aware of the implications of hiding her relationship with Minji for so long, aware of how hypocrite she was. But no, Bora couldn’t handle it, not then. She needed to leave the house.</p><p>When Yoohyeon tried to stop her, her friend snapped at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking coward, Yoohyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>The youngest let her go, feeling every word like a bullet in her heart. She wanted to follow Bora, she needed to explain why she made such a big mistake. But Minji prevented her from making another one.</p><p> </p><p>“Give her space, okay?” The older woman kissed her forehead, cupping her face.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon nodded. “I should’ve listened to you.” She pouted, on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman held Yoohyeon in a tight hug. There was no use in pretending to not know what was going on. She had eyes, it was obvious Bora still had feelings for her. The same way Yoohyeon did.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard for Minji. She fell in love with Yoohyeon years ago, she didn’t know when, but the moment the other woman approached to kiss her, she couldn’t help but kiss back.</p><p>It felt desperate, it felt wrong, but none of them wanted to stop. At first, they decided to keep it in a one time thing. After all it was just a kiss, just like the one Bora and Yoohyeon shared.</p><p>But Bora being away so many hours made them fall into it over and over. They understood each other well, and never put a name to their relationship. Why would they? They were still friends. They would stop before anyone could even find out. But they never did. It was addictive. With pleasure as a priority, and each with their minds in different worlds, it became a mutual benefit relationship.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Three days later, Minji was the one at Bora’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Bora, I know you’re there!” She said, after knocking for the fifth time. “Please, let me in.”</p><p> </p><p>She only had to wait a few seconds more until the door clicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Bora smirked.</p><p> </p><p>She looked tired after the sleepless nights. Minji breathed relieved when she saw her inviting her in.</p><p>None of them texted the other in the past few days. Both knew when the time came, they would have a proper talk. Minji was the best at being straightforward, being the last three months her only and biggest mistake.</p><p>The younger woman offered a cup of tea and both sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Bora finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have left like that, I’m sorry.” She sounded sincere, which broke Minji even more.</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve done the same, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I got stupidly jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>There she said it. The key word.</p><p> </p><p>They sighed, almost at the same time. Bora buried her face in her hand. “What a mess.” She chuckled, bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Part of Minji wished Bora showed her resentment and frustration towards her. But she just looked tired, as if she gave up on them. Disappointment was a way worse punishment than anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoohyeon doesn’t know I’m here.” Minji sighed. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I should’ve...”</p><p> </p><p>Bora looked up. “She’s a grownup. If she wants to talk she will.” She said, sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t go too hard on her, I’m as guilty as her.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman turned, hurt as she remembered how humiliated she felt at Minji’s. “I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the moment Minji knew it would be a better choice to remain quiet. Everything she could say, would be worthless. Bora needed time, and she was willing to give it to her. As much as she needed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…” She said, repentant.</p><p> </p><p><em> I know. </em> Bora thought, aware that if she opened her mouth, tears would come along.</p><p> </p><p>Forgiveness would take time to come, during the next weeks their relationship turned cold.</p><p>Fridays became the worst days of the week. Minji and Yoohyeon kept falling into the same mistake. Day by day feeling more like a routine, a way of distraction, than actual passion, while Bora chose to work more hours to keep her mind busy, at the same time she started sending job applications everywhere she could find. Part of her unconsciously choosing those that seemed more improbable to get. <em> A change of scenery couldn’t hurt. </em></p><p>With time, the three friends started talking again, recovering little by little every piece of their broken relationship. The inner jokes returned, just like the late night conversations.</p><p>Everything was going great, until five months later, Bora received an email. An answer to a random application she sent. <em> Five hundred candidates, huh? Okay, why not? </em> She thought, before pressing the click button. And yet, there it was, the human resources department asking for a first interview.</p><p><em> Why not? </em> She said every time she moved to the next stage. One interview after another, until she got the final answer.</p><p>They wanted her. And it had to be soon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon lets her body fall onto bed. “I’m gonna miss her.” She says with sadness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Minji sighs, glancing at her. Yoohyeon has her gaze fixed on the ceiling. Her body might be in that room, but not her mind.</p><p>Staying quiet, feeling her heart breaking into pieces, she saves her reply for a few seconds more, until she feels the knot in her throat disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, Minji.”</p><p> </p><p>They decided to cease the sexual part of their relationship way before the relationship with Bora was slowly going back to normal, but somehow, the pillow talks have remained as a comforting time for both. Minji is a good listener, and with Bora and her barely talking anymore, she’s Yoohyeon’s biggest support.</p><p> </p><p>“She was honest with you, I think you owe her the same thing.”</p><p>Yoohyeon looks back at her, feeling naked (this time only metaphorically). Minji smirks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Do you think I’m blind, Yoohyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>She should’ve known. Bora had no secrets for Minji. “Of course she told you…” She hides her face under her hands, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“She told me <em> everything </em>.” The older woman sighs, giving her a reassuring smile while taking Yoohyeon’s hand, using her free hand to make her look at her in the eyes. “And I’m sure ruining a friendship is worth it if you get something better in return.” She says, in the sweetest voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I ruined it for the worse…” Yoohyeon says, broken. “I’m such a coward, Minji. She was right.” She groans in frustration. “You know, sometimes I’m like <em> okay, we’re friends, that’s nice. Perfect. Great as it is! </em>And others I look at you and you’re my friend too! So I don’t understand why I could kiss you and then kiss you again, and again and again!” Minji looks at her with affection, listening attentively to everything she says. “But when I think of doing the same with her I just panic!” Yoohyeon notices Minji’s stare. “Sorry, I’m not making any sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are.” Minji replies with conviction. “I just happen to love when you try to explain yourself, it’s cute.” She teases, getting a hit with a cushion in return. “Hey!!” She laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Deserved.” Yoohyeon says, laughing as well. Then, after a sigh, getting serious again, she continues. “I don’t understand. It’s because she’s… Bora? I mean, she’s the best. She’s pretty, and funny, and kind, and… everything! Why can’t I go for it? Why can I go all the way with you? Well, not anymore, but you know. You’re my friend too, right? Does it make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji smiles again. Yoohyeon speaks a lot when she’s nervous, it’s something she always finds funny. “Wanna know why?” She asks in a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon nods, pouting in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Minji swallows, turning in bed to lay on her side. Yoohyeon looks at her, so curious she ends up doing the same.</p><p>The older woman softly caresses her friend’s face with her thumb, slowly getting closer to her.</p><p>She kisses her on the lips, smoothly and delicately. Trying to put all the love she feels for her in it.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon still has her eyes closed when she breaks the kiss. “Wha-?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did it feel?” Minji asks, moving away to let her personal space.</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman licks her lips, as if she could still feel Minji’s on them. She’s not sure of what her friend means. “I… it was… nice?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji giggles. “Nice, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, I guess.” Yoohyeon frowns, confused.</p><p> </p><p>She hears Minji’s laugh one more time, followed by the most reassuring smile she’s ever seen. “You got your answer.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon runs as if her life depends on it. The bus station isn’t far from Minji’s, but the uncertainty of not being able to make it on time makes it seem like she’s been running for hours.</p><p> </p><p>One more step, one more step, one more step.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing is hard, yet she doesn’t mind, all she can think about is telling Bora everything she’s been holding for so long.</p><p> </p><p><em> You got your answer </em>, Minji said. Yes, she did. Now she knows why she was so scared, now she knows why she felt that pinch in her stomach when Bora told them she was leaving. She loves her. She’s in love with her best friend.</p><p><em> A walking cliché </em> , Minji called her to tease her. <em> Well, she’s right. </em> Yoohyeon thinks, smiling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“One ticket for the next bus, please.” She says to the ticket seller, barely able to breath when she makes it to the window.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the last one. Don’t miss it. Leaves in five.” The man says, obviously tired after the long shift.</p><p> </p><p>She sits on the first seat she finds, too close to the first row for her taste. It’s not like she cares at the moment, all she can think of is how she is going to tell Bora she’s travelled four hundred kilometers with no money and not even a backpack to a city she doesn’t know just to confess.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit, what am I doing? </em> Yoohyeon thinks the moment the bus starts moving.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She wakes up with the murmur of the first passengers leaving the bus. She’s been asleep for hours. Last thing she remembers is a twenty-minute stop in a town she didn’t know existed.</p><p>Outside it’s cold, too cold for spring.</p><p>Hugging herself, trying to stay as warm as possible, she looks at both sides. Everything is new. The buildings, the noise, the faces… </p><p>Soon, she starts to regret her decision. What is she going to do now? She should start looking for a place to stay for the night. Or should she text Bora? No, that wouldn’t be a good idea, by now she must be busy fixing her new apartment. And if she texted her, what would she say? <em> Hi, I’m in town! Wanna meet? </em> Or <em> How’s it going? Text me your address. I'd like to send you some stuff! </em> That way she could surprise her.</p><p> </p><p>She bites her lips, too cold to think. There’s an open coffee shop, maybe she could have something warm.</p><p> </p><p>Then, again, her mind goes back to Bora. </p><p> </p><p><em>What if she doesn't want to see me? What then?</em> <em>Shit, I shouldn’t have been so impulsive.</em> She trembles from the cold. <em>What am I doing here?</em> She had nowhere to go. <em>This was a mistake, I should go ba-</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yoohyeon?” A familiar voice says behind her.</p><p>When the latter turns back, she finds the most confused Bora she’s ever seen. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>The tall woman wants to run and hug her, although her body acts otherwise. What is she doing there? Her bus was supposed to arrive four hours ago. “Hi…” She replies, with an awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>Bora is still trying to recover from the shock. After all she’s been through the day, it’s like life is mocking her. “Why? What the-?” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Words come out from Yoohyeon’s lips in the most natural way. </p><p>She waits for the other woman to make a first move, but she gets impatient.</p><p>“I should’ve realized sooner and I really want to ruin our friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora chuckles, feeling thousands of emotions at the same time. She’s nervous, she’s happy, she’s scared, she’s excited. </p><p>Part of her knows she should be mad at the woman in front of her, furious for letting her suffer for so long. But she can’t. The only thing Bora focuses on is on relief. Relief for not being the one with unrequited feelings, relief for seeing her being impulsive one for once. And all for her. She loves her and there’s nothing that could make her happier than seeing Yoohyeon right where she is, proving that she loves her back.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> should??” </em> Bora repeats, with an ironic smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an idiot, and an asshole, and I get it if you want me to leave on the first bus back to town.” Yoohyeon doesn’t notice, since she looks at the dark sky while talking, but the other woman starts walking towards her. “And shit, I fucked up so much, I don’t even know if I did well in coming here.” She shivers from the cold, her arms don’t provide her enough warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Bora says, one step away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“What.” She looks down to find her friend right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>They both stare at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Taking things seriously isn’t part of their personality, and none of them care.</p><p>All that pain, all that angst… It was not them. It was fear talking.</p><p> </p><p>Bora hugs her tight, the same way she did before everything changed. It feels good, it feels safe. It feels like home. Everything’s back to place. They stay like that for as long as they need, giving eachother warmth. She has missed burying her face in Yoohyeon’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>When she pulls back from the hug, she dedicates her a warm smile. “Wanna come to my place? You’re freezing.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon smiles back. “I’d love to.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The apartment isn’t too big, but it’s good enough for one person. Bora doesn’t need much, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it.” Yoohyeon says, sincere, examining the few pieces of furniture. </p><p> </p><p>Bora smirks. “Me too. It’s not much, but...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect.” Yoohyeon says, wishing to add a <em> like you </em>. </p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other in silence until it gets awkward. Yoohyeon clears her throat. “It’s late, I should probably find a place to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?? No way, there’s plenty of space here. C’mon I’ll make dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really shouldn’t…” She excuses herself one more time, noticing how she’s making Bora upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit!” Bora crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Boraaa!” Yoohyeon complains.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staying, period.” She realizes Yoohyeon is still trembling, wearing a flannel as her only covering. “Wait! I have a blanket somewhere…”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need, really…” Yoohyeon says, with a tired voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t hear you…” Bora ignores her and walks fast around the house, trying to remember where she put everything on her first visit. “Here!” She finds it hidden between cushions and runs to cover Yoohyeon with it. “It’s the best blanket, I bought it.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman demands another type of heat. One that will make her friend shut up.</p><p>As she approaches, she grabs Bora by the hips and brings her close to kiss her like she always wished, making up for all the lost time.</p><p> </p><p>Cold is not a problem anymore, Yoohyeon makes Bora drop the blanket, as she is all the warmth she needs.</p><p>She wants her, she loves her, she doesn’t want this moment to end.</p><p>Passion takes over them for minutes, maybe hours. No words are needed, there will be time for that later. For now, it’s just their bodies and a long night ahead. </p><p> </p><p><em>You got your answer </em>, Minji said.</p><p>Yoohyeon smiles into the kiss.</p><p>Yes, she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! &lt;3</p><p>-------</p><p>Twitter user: @radicalmomocist</p><p>Here's my <b><a href="https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist">curiouscat</a></b></p><p>If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it <b><a href="https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist">here</a></b> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>